This invention relates to an improved wristwatch which is designed to prevent it from moving and rotating on the wearer's wrist in a direction which makes it difficult to read the time display. More particularly the invention relates to an improved attachment for a resilient flexible watch band to a wristwatch case which will cause it to move in a preferential direction on the wearer's wrist.
The tendency of a wristwatch to move or rotate on the wearer's wrist toward the 12 o'clock position is well-known. Various suggestions are documented in the prior art for overcoming this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,138--Prestinari issued Dec. 24, 1940 suggests a watch case curved to conform to the curve of the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,757--Becken dated Apr. 21, 1914 employs a spring secured to the strap in the form of a hook to retain the strap in the proper position on the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,490--Keltie dated Apr. 21, 1942 inserts a length of resilient or semi-rigid material in a portion of the strap adjacent the strap ends to stiffen the strap on one side or on both sides of the watch case. The strap ends are freely pivotable about each of one of the pivot points where the ends are attached to the watch case lugs.
The human wrist has a complex shape, the theoretical reasons for which are documented in the Prestinari patent referred to above. The tendency of a watch case to move toward the 12 o'clock position is more pronounced when the watch case is larger and flat on the bottom. This movement makes it difficult to read the time displayed by the hands or digits without twisting the wrist to an awkward position. Furthermore, movement of the wristwatch case may cause chaffing or aggravation of pronounced bone structure.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved wristwatch with watch case and watch band which will tend to stay in the proper position on the wearer's wrist.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved wristwatch case and attachment for a flexible resilient watch band which will resist its tendency to rotate on the wrist toward the 12 o'clock position, and provide a perferential tendency to rotate toward the 6 o'clock position.